Flood is one of the most devastating natural disasters. Despite the enormous costs and efforts needed to eliminate the flood consequences, most residential and commercial buildings, as well as infrastructure (roads, public parks, railroads, etc.), remain unprotected. A traditional way to completely protect a construction from flood is to build a dam around it. However, this solution is impractical for at least two reasons. First, it is very expensive. Second, a dam, once built around a building, will completely eliminate access to/from the building. Temporal water barriers, such as sand bags or a specially designed means, do not solve the problem, either. First, such temporal barriers should be installed right prior or during flood occurrence, that is, when water is raising. Almost always, people do not have time for it under such circumstances, especially, if flood occurs at night. Second, the temporal water barriers are not as reliable and safe as a permanently built dam. Third, it is unknown what height a barrier should be. Thus, there is a need in a permanent flood protection system of buildings and infrastructure that would: 1) not prevent access to a building or even not be visible at all (concealed), 2) be safe and reliable as a concrete dam, 3) not require any human actions to enable the protection (would work autonomously, at day or night, even if nobody is in the building) 4) adjust its height to match the advancing water level (adaptive), and, preferably, 5) not use electricity or any other power source for its operation (for the case when electricity is unavailable during flood). The present invention satisfies all these demands.